


For Him

by richiegayzier



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiegayzier/pseuds/richiegayzier
Summary: I had no idea that in a few hours, he'd be a mess. I had no idea that in a few hours, his world would shatter and crumble and wilt. I had no idea that in a few hours, a certain girl would disappear and leave him broken in a way she, and only she, could fix. At that moment in time, he was one of the strongest people I knew. orThe one in which Nancy realises two things: her reasons for that choice back in the school, and that her little brother is one of the strongest people she knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Nancy centric, huh? I wanted to try something different, and the idea was just there. So now it's here. Let me know if you'd like to see more non-Mike/El/Mileven fics? Thanks!!

As Jonathan walked back inside and sat beside me, all I wanted to do was sleep. Sleep, and never wake up. Barb was gone. It had always been inevitable, but... I had hoped. Like everyone had hope for Will. He wasn't gone. Not yet, at least. "We have to go back to the station." I said finally, not fully expecting the words to leave my mouth. "What?" Jonathan sounded so surprised. Did he really not see this coming? "Your mom and Hopper are just walking in there like bait. That thing is still in there. And we can't just sit here and let it get them, too. We can't." My voice was resolute, and I knew he wouldn't back out. Not when I was so set. "You wanna try it out?" In any other circumstance, I'd have rolled my eyes and laughed. What did he think I wanted to do at the station? But this wasn't any other circumstance. This was real, and it was happening right now. "I wanna finish what we started." I turned my head to look at him, and I could tell he knew where this was going. "I want to kill it." I told myself that it was because Mrs Byers and the Chief were in danger. Because I wanted to get some justice for Barb. Because I wanted to redeem myself for being such a shitty friend that she's dead. But deep down, though I'd never admit, it was because of Mike. Mike, my 12 year old, nerdy little brother. He'd been so strong for the past week, he and his friends dealing with this on there own. And not only was I a shitty friend, but I was such bad sister I didn't notice that he was hiding a girl in the basement. He'd been so strong that past week, and the only thing I'd done was have sex with Steve Harrington. So I wanted to kill it, yes. For my brother. I had no idea that in a few hours, he'd be a mess. I had no idea that in a few hours, his world would shatter and crumble and wilt. I had no idea that in a few hours, a certain girl would disappear and leave him broken in a way she, and only she, could fix. At that moment in time, he was one of the strongest people I knew. I wanted to kill it for him.


End file.
